


He's Just Sleeping

by Fabuluos_Killjoys



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hearbreak, M/M, Phan - Freeform, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuluos_Killjoys/pseuds/Fabuluos_Killjoys
Summary: Dan and Phil have a child, and they are the happiest they have ever been.not for long.





	He's Just Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Major Character Death.  
> Enjoy :)

It’s Thursday. And a pretty good Thursday to be honest. I never really liked Thursdays much, they where a bit uneventful. Always trying to be Friday. But for a Thursday it wasn’t to bad. For starters he had woken up naturally this morning, not by alarm, then Dan had brought him breakfast in bed, I had no idea why, but it was just another thing to add to the list of ‘why Phil Lester has the best husband ever’ then Amber, our four-year-old daughter, came in and lay next to me, stealing some of my French toast. And now I was sitting on the couch reading the new Stephen king book. So all in all, a pretty good Thursday.

Amber was the most beautiful four-year-old I have ever seen. She had brown silky hair, the went down to her waist, we had little chubby cheeks, that where scarlet most of the time. And if you searched around her scalp enough there was a rather large strawberry birth mark. When I say strawberry, I literally mean the exact colour of a strawberry. She was a very shy child, but was very loud when she became comfortable with you. She loves the colour white, and pink. Literally her entire wardrobe consists of these two colours. And the thing that I loved about her the most. She was our daughter. 

“Hey Phil, me and Amber are going out to get Ice-Cream” Dan calls from the doorway of our house-we bought a proper house when we adopted Amber-   
“Two things” I call back, “Amber and I! I do have an English major remember, and Two, you better bring me back some ice-cream otherwise you will both be in trouble!”   
I hear a little girish giggle and a chuckle from the front door, then an open, and a close.   
And the house is silent.   
I sigh and get back to reading the hardcover book in my hand, mentally looking forward to ice cream I was getting. 

About half an hour later, my eyes are hurting from reading, so I put the book down, making sure I place the bookmark in the correct page. I get up and boil the kettle, and add a coffee satchel to my favourite mug. Amber made it at day-care one day, she drew on it, it has a picture of me, Dan and Amber in the park. At first glance you couldn’t tell where we where, a four yea old did draw it, but it was pretty obvious after she explained. After the coffee is completed, I go and sit back down on the couch. After about tem minutes of mindlessly scrolling trough the web, I finally decide to see what’s on TV. Usually we don’t really watch live TV, as there are much more interesting things on Netflix. But Amber likes to watch the kiddies channels. I quickly flick through the channels, finally deciding the BBC news, as I will probably end up browsing Wikipedia at the same time. Just as I suspected I end up opening my laptop again about ten minutes later. That is until I hear something o the TV. I look up, and listen to the reporter.  
“There has been a crash on the main road, and two people have been seriously injured” suddenly my phone rings, I don’t recognise the number, but I pick up anyway, still paying attention to the TV.  
“Hello this is Phil Lester”   
“Hello Mr Lester…” I don’t really listen to what the man is saying as my vision is caught on the television. What the reporter says next hasn’t even crossed my mind. not even once.   
“We have been able to identify the injured as Father Dan Lester and daughter Amber Lester”  
suddenly there is noise coming from everywhere. The TV, the phone, the laptop, the cars outside. Its coming from every direction and I can’t think. My brain does nothing.   
“Mr Lester? Mr Lester?” eventually I focus on the man on the phone.  
“I know it is a lot to handle but can you please come to the hospital?”   
“What… How bad?” I manage to choke out.   
“We can’t give away information over the phone…” I instantly hang up. Not caring what else the man had to say. I sprint out the front door, and attempt to hail a taxi, but its taking to long. I have to get there. I have to be there now! So I run. I sprint across the road, and down the path, round corner after corner, bumping into people, but not apologising. Eventually I get to hospital, but don’t slow down my pace until I’m at the front desk.   
“Dan Lester and Amber Lester where are they?!” I say as loud as I can, while still trying to breathe. That was the fastest I have ever run. In my life. I don’t know how I did it. But I did.   
“room 345” she said. “Are you directly related to the patients?” I look at her in shock. “YES! I’m her dad, and Dan’s husband!” I almost shout. All she does in reply, is move her head and nods in in the direction of the room. I once again run down the corridor using what ever form of energy I have left, until I find the door. I try to open it, but its locked. I check again to see if I have right door, and indeed its room 345. I try and open the door again but once again it doesn’t open. Only know do I realise that I’m crying. Silent tears. How did I not realise? I keep on trying the door, when a nurse comes up to me.   
“Sir, there is some surgery going on in that room, please wait outside.” I’m about to yell at her. When I think the better of it. Shouting wont change anything. so instead I sit down, and nod.   
My knee starts tapping.   
My mind starts racing.  
What if they don’t make it?  
Why wasn’t I there with them?  
I start pacing.  
Dan  
Amber  
She’s only four  
Four  
I should have looked after them.  
I am her father.  
I’m his husband.  
I don’t know how many times I switch between sitting and pacing. But it’s a lot. I try everything. But I can’t stop my mind. It keeps going. And going. And fucking going. It doesn’t stop. Not until the door opens. I turn around instantly, and stand stone still. Not moving, scared that if I do the entire building will collapse around me, and I will never know the answer. The answer that I’m terrified of knowing, yet can’t wait any longer without.   
I don’t say anything. Just stare as the doctor exits the room, and closes the door behind him. “Are you Mr Phillip Lester?”   
“Yes! Yes. How are they? Is Amber okay? Dan?” the wait in between the question and the answer seems like minutes I’m about to repeat myself when the doctor answers.   
“Yes Mr Lester, amber is alright, she will have a little concussion, but should be fine.” I let out a sigh of relief. If amber is okay, Dan should be okay as well right?   
“Its Daniel.”  
No  
Oh god  
No  
It can’t be  
“I’m very sorry Mr Lester, I know he was loved very much”  
I am silent. My brain cant proses it. It can’t be. We had just gotten everything we wanted, married, a child, the perfect home.   
How can something so horrible happen?  
The doctor opens the door, his eyes on the ground. I slowly, slowly walk into the room. I look over at Amber, she’s asleep.   
Then my eyes find him.  
Dan.  
My legs give way.  
His body is white as a sheet, his eyes open, staring at nothing. I manage to crawl over to beside the bed, and they fall. The tears, I knew they would come eventually. All it took was one look. I cry. Tightly gripping the side of the bed, not having the energy to stand and find a chair. I love him. I loved him. I loved him, I loved and I lost him. Suddenly I hear a little voice from the next bed over.   
“Daddy is that you?” I take a deep breath, and wipe of the tears, even though my face doesn’t stay dry for long, silent tears still fall.   
“hey poppet. How are you feeling?” I say as I sit down on the bed, next to her, and wrap her in a tight hug.   
“My head hurts.”  
“I know darling, I know it does, but it’ll feel better soon ok? You’ve been so brave.” She looks up at me, and nods, then looks a little confused.   
“Daddy why are you crying?” I quickly wipe my face again.   
“I was just worried about you that’s all” I say. And force a smile, I have to be brave at least until she can’t see me.   
“Where’s Papa?” another tear falls.   
How am I going to do this?  
How will I raise her alone?

“He’s just sleeping; he’ll wake up soon.”


End file.
